For Love
by negimapwnage
Summary: Jiraiya forces Naruto to leave Konoha for a training trip. However, he is not going alone. Hinata and Sakura will accompany him on his journey. Which girl will win his heart? naru x hina x saku. Please rate and review.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set after the chuunin exams and Sasuke's betrayal.

Ok everyone, this is my first fanfic and any constructive criticism is appreciated.

This story was brought back from the deletion bin by request. I already have 7 chapters written and I will upload 1 every 3 days.

**For Love**

"Hinata," shouted Hiasi, "your failure will not be tolerated!" Hinata lowered her gaze to her feet. "You disgracefully lost to a branch member!" It took all of Hinata's strength to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Do you know what this means? All of the branch family is talking behind our back, questioning the main family's power." The tears that she desperately held back were forming in the corners of her eyes

"Gomen, father," Hinata muttered sadly

"Gomen?!?Gomen?!?" yelled the enraged Hyuuga. "Is that all you can say for yourself?"

"Hinata, if you do not surpass Neji in the next three years, I will revoke your title as 'Heir of the Hyuuga Clan,'" spat the clan head.

" I understand, Father," stated Hinata solemnly as she began to exit the room. She stopped at the frame of the door. "Do not worry, I promise that I will surpass Negi. I never go back on my word, that's my nindo." Hinata then finished walking out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto sat at his favorite ramen shop in deep thought. "Who should I get to come with me on my trip?"

**Flashback**

_"Hey Naruto!" yelled the perverted Sennin while waving his hands in the air, "Get over here, I have to tell you something." the jinchuriki jogged over to Icha Icha author.__"Naruto, we are going to go on a training trip."_

_"Huh?" the loud shinobi blurted quizzically._

_ "The Akatsuki could attack at any moment. They will use any tactics available to capture you. They may even kidnap the people close to you. You need to get stronger in order to protect the ones you love." stated the toad sage. Naruto nodded seeing the seriousness of the situation "Besides, it will give me some time to do my 'research.' Naruto fell over 'anime style'._

_"You Pervert," shouted the future hokage not noticing the looks they were getting from Konoha's female residents, "you would take away time from 'my training' for your perverted needs?!"_

_"What do you mean 'my training'?" Jiraiya said slyly. "I didn't say that you were training alone. Tsunade forcing Sakura to come, and a third person that you chose will be coming too." The blond's eyes glistened at that comment._

_"Saakkuurraa!" Naruto said with drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, obviously daydreaming about the konoichi. _

_"Wait, third person?" The Kyuubi container thought as he snapped back to reality, "I wonder who I should invite. Kiba? Nah, he smells like a wet dog. Shino? Not likely, I hate bugs. Ino? NO, I can't stand that loud bitch." While the future hokage was thinking, he didn't notice the toad sage poking him with a stick, obviously bored to death._

_ "Whatever Ero-sennin, I'll pick the third person eventually." Naruto chimed whilst rubbing the black of his head and giving the sennin a large, lopsided smile. "See yah!" and with that the blond shinobi was gone._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Now how am I going to beat Neji?" thought Hinata while she walked through Konoha. " He is a genius, and I am as fragile as a twig."

"Hinata! Over here!" shouted a certain oblivious ninja. "Do you want some Ramen? I'm buying!" Hinata turned her head to see who was calling her name.

"N..Naruto?" the Hyuuga's face flushed at her own mention of his name.

"Hey Hinata, I was wondering if you wanted some ramen," exclaimed the blond who was wearing a goofy smile.

"S..Sure Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a whisper-like volume. The heiress sat down on the stool next to the hyperactive blond. Ayume then asked them what they wanted to eat.

"Miso-ramen with a fried egg!" blurted Naruto before Hinata could give Ayume her order.

"Same." Hinata responded. After Ayume left, Naruto started talking. Hinata wasn't listening. She was just slumped in her chair leaning on her elbows, staring at his marvelous, well crafted face. The Hyuuga heiress was enjoying every second of it. She didn't even notice that she was radiating her trademark blush. The female Hyuuga shot up in her chair when the blond started talking about his training trip.

"...yeah and now I have to go on a training trip and I need to find a third person to go with me..." Naruto exclaimed.

"N...Naruto-kun, I could go as the third person?" remarked the grey-eyed heiress as she twiddled her fingers and let a blush slowly crawl up her face. Naruto, being as oblivious as he is, did not notice her blush.

"Sure, Hinata, you can come with us," declared the hyperactive shinobi.

"Us?" said Hinata wondering who 'us' meant.

"Me, Jiraiya, you, and Sakura!" replied the jinkuriki.

"Oh... Sakura," mumbled the shy kunochi. Hinata felt like her heart was being ripped in half. "He invited Sakura without her even asking." she thought. Tears started forming in her eyes and she felt like she wanted to run away from this place. Hinata instantly turned her head, sending a few tears into the air around her. She didn't want to look at him… not now.

Even though Naruto was oblivious to Hinata's feeling for him, he was not oblivious towards her sadness. Naruto nonchalantly leaned over from his stool and gave her a hug.

"Please don't cry Hinata. I don't like it when my friends cry," the sage apprentice pleaded while rubbing her back trying to comfort her. The Hyuuga's heart rate shot up at this motion and her face became as red as a strawberry. When the Kyuubi container tried to break the hug, the girl on the receiving end would not let go. Naruto gave a slight blush at the fact that she wanted to continue hugging. When he finally jerked back, he found that she had fainted and had a small, intimate smile on her face.

Naruto lifted the Heiress up and held her in his arms just like a groom would do with the bride. "I better take her home." he thought.

The blonde's gaze was focused on the fragile girl's face. When he noticed her rosy cheeks and tender lips, he completely flushed up. The jinkuriki immediately attempted to banish those naughty thoughts.

"I'm not a pervert like Ero-sennin! Why am I having this problem?" wondered the hyperactive ninja.

The shinobi had a very hard time keeping his gaze on her face and not on other places. Subconsciously, the hyperactive child let his gaze drift. "Quite a big rack for a 13 year old." he mumbled slyly.

"What did you say Naruto?" replied the girl in his hands. Her small, intimate smile turned into an I-know-what-you-said smirk.

"Hinata! Your awake!" exclaimed the hokage-to-be. "I said.. um.. meet us at the front gates at 8 o' clock so we can leave for the trip!" He_ really _hoped she would buy it. "And more importantly, when did you wake up?"

"I never fainted," the heiress stated.

"What! Then why did you just lay in my arms saying nothing!" said the confused shinobi.

"Because I was in your arms." hinted the Hyuuga Heiress in a low volume. "Wait, what the hell did I just say?" she thought. The lavender-eyed girl was in a panic. "Oh my god I think I'm going to suffocate!"

"What did you say Hinata?" questioned the orange-wearing ninja, "Sorry my mind was on other things."

"Yeah, like my chest!" the indigo-haired heiress yelled in her mind.

"Ok, we're here!" the whiskered boy announced as he gently let the heiress out of his arms. "Remember, 8 O' clock at the front gate."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be there." said the Hyuuga shyly as she jogged up to her doorstep. "See yah, Naruto!"

"Bye." he replied.

Hinata walked through the door into her home, closed it, leaned on the door, and swooned. "I can't believe he hugged me!" she thought while holding herself and wearing a smile similar to Naruto's. "Although, I'm not sure if I should be happy or mad that he looked at my breasts."

The lavender-eyed girl got up after about 5 minutes and decided to go pack.

"lets see: kunai, shuriken, clothes, sleeping bag, swim suit. I think thats everything!" the konoichi said to herself. "I better go to bed. I don't want to be late tomorrow." the heiress stated. "Especially 'cause Naruto's going to be there!" She blew out the candles and got under the covers with a smile on her face. Hinata slept soundly and had many romantic dreams about Naruto and her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'll pack in the morning." the blond mumbled. After all, Naruto was already sleepily tangled up in his blankets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Tsunade, you call me?" entered a familiar blond shinobi in the Hokage's office.

"Yes I did. I called you over to my office to give you a family heirloom of your's." stated the short-tempered hokage.

"Family heirloom?!? What is it?" replied the jinkuriki in total shock.

"It is a scroll of utmost powe..." But the large busted Hokage was interrupted by a certain annoying ninja.

"A scroll? That doesn't sound so important!"

The blond hokage had a vain popping out of her head by now. "I would tell you what was so important about it if you would let me finish, you brat!" The hokage attempted to regain her composure. "Your father was an alchemist. His name was Tin Uzumaki. He created potions and medicines out of herbs, flowers, and animals. This scroll has all of his recipes for every potion and/or item he made. During your trip, I want to study this scroll and learn how to make as many of these items as possible."

"Wow! My dad was an alchemist! Do not worry Tsunade, I will make every item in this scroll by the time I get back for I will be Hokage some day." shouted the Hokage-to-be as he walked out the door.

When the hyperactive blond left the room, the only thing Tsunade could do was sigh.

"I believe you can become Hokage some day Naruto, I really do," declared the busty blond to her empty office.

"Man, what's taking Naruto so long?" muttered a pink haired konoichi obviously pissed at his lateness.

"I...I'm sure N...Naruto will come soon," whimpered a certain stalker.

"He better!" announced the toad sage and a Sasuke fangirl in chorus.

As if on cue, the hyperactive blond shinobi came sprinting over to the front gate. When he got there, it didn't take a genius to notice that everyone was pissed, everyone except Hinata. "Gomen, Tsunade called me over to her office this morning," the jinkuriki stated in his defense. Naruto had a large goofy smile on his silly countenance, and he used his right hand to rub the back of his head.

"Thats ok, I didn't mind waiting." The heiress pointed out, whilst twiddling her fingers

"We did!" shouted the Icha Icha author and the Hokage's apprentice.

"Look, I don't want to start a whole thing with this, so can we just go?" laughed the Kyuubi container.

"Hai!" chimed the rest of the group as they exited the gate of Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I'm going to upload 2 chapters this week because I will not be here next week.

**For Love**

"So where are we going, anyway?" implored the hyperactive ninja while holding both of his hands on the back of his head. The Icha Icha author instantly stopped. The lavender, the pink, and the blond-haired ninja stopped and stared at the pervert quizzically.

"Ok guys, take your last look at the world, you wont see it for another 3 months!" shouted Ero-Sennin in a loud, booming voice.

"Huh?" the others said in chorus.

"We are going to be training in the use of chakra fields," stated the Sennin while holding his index finger up in the air like he was going to give a lecture. "If you let out a small amount of chakra, and hold it in a large, invisible barrier around you. You can detect any object's location inside that barrier. This means if you are in a deep fog, mist or any sight altering genjutsu, you to be able to 'see' the scenery and enemy in the area surrounding you."

"Ahhh... I get it!" said the blond shinobi.

"Naruto, _**you**_get it!?!" yelled Sakura, completely shocked.

"Sakura, that's pretty mean..." the Hyuuga whimpered not wanting to feel the pink-haired konoichi's wrath, yet wanting to stand up for Naruto.

"Yeah, is that so amazing, bitch?" the Kyuubi container retorted shaking his fist in front of his face threating. His words completely threw the konoichi over the edge.

"You're going to die, Whiskers!" shouted Sakura whose remark pertained to the jinchuriki's whisker-shaped birthmarks. Sakura drew a kunai and charged him.

"Not on your life!" yelled Naruto who threw a shuriken aimed at the mostly useless ninja. Sakura dodged

The Hyuuga and the Toad hermit were standing about 25 yards from the fight. They weren't really watching, but that was because they didn't care.

"So we're going to wear blindfolds around everywhere?" questioned the heiress while ignoring the fight that was taking place, "in order to be able to rely on our other senses and/or any skills we may possess or develop.

"That's half-right Hinata," the Icha Icha author answered, "instead of a blindfolds, I'm going to place a high-level genjutsu all of you. This will help you learn how to function without sight. Also, it's too bad that Naruto and Sakura were to busy fighting to hear any of my speech." The blond and the pink-haired ninja froze and turned their heads when they heard their names being mentioned. "K**uroi** S**eken no jutsu!" Jiraiya announced as he flipped through 10 or so seals in high speed.**

**"Ahhh!!! What the hell? I'm blind!" 'Whiskers' screamed while he waved his arms in the air and ran in circles. The lavender-eyed girl giggled at his excessive reaction, although, because of the genjutsu, she could not see what he was doing. **

**"Damn it!" he said as he ran square into the trunk of a tree. This made the green-eyed konoichi and the Hyuuga buckle over in laughter as the blond ninja repeatedly ran into stuff. **

**"Naruto, it isn't that big of a deal!" the konoichis chimed in a chorus while wiping a tear from their eyes.**

**"Naruto that is exactly why you need to learn this skill." muttered the toad sage. "Wouldn't it suck if you ran into a tree while fighting one of the Akatsuki?" **

**"Yeah…" Naruto murmured as he stopped running in circles. **

**"Alright then! For the next three months you must capture your own food, find your own water, and build your own shelter!" started the perverted Sennin. "This is a survival exercise so, even in the direst of conditions, I will not come and help you. However, because winter is upon us, I hid some sleeping bags somewhere near this location."**

**"Word of advice: Be creative when using the sleeping bags," he continued. "Say it's really cold; the sleeping bags are not enough to keep you all warm. You could use two sleeping bags as liners by putting the sleeping bags inside another one till you only have one left. Then you all get in that one and you combined body temperature and the extra layers will keep you warm..." Jiraiya then let out a perverted giggle. It was almost like he wanted this to happen. This made all of the gennin flush. "See yeah!" were the two last words the Sennin said before he dashed away.**

**"So what should we do first? Search for water? Collect food? Build our shelter?" questioned the pink-haired apprentice. **

**"I think we should split up," stated the Hyuuga, "Naruto can cover more ground to look for the sleeping bags because of his massive stamina. While you guys were fighting, I was able to spot a creek with my Byakugan. Sakura can build our shelter because of her ability to adapt quickly to different environments which will make it easy to locate the supplies for the structure.**

**"Wow you've really thought this out, Hinata!" Naruto complimented unable to see the blush that creeped over her face.**

**"He's right Hinata, for once..." Sakura murmured slyly for she wanted to see his reaction.**

**"What's that supposed to mean, bitch?" The wanna-be Hokage retorted.**

**"You know what I meant, Whiskers! Or are you too stupid to know?" the easily-enraged konoichi replied.**

**"I bet that I'll be done with my job before you two are done fighting!" declared the heiress knowing that this would get them to stop. **

**"Nah, I'll kick his ass before you get back," Sakura replied. **

**This was not the response Hinata wanted, "Come on, it's going to get dark soon. You should both work on your jobs."**

**"Just a second, Hinata!" the jinchuriki said as he charged the pink-haired ninja. **

**"Yeah Hinata, I'll finish him off quickly!" Sakura laughed as she dodged the blond's attack.**

Hinata tried to ask nicely, "Could you please go do your jobs,"

"No!" they both yelled over the sound of kunai clashing.

**Then Hinata snapped. "Go do your jobs or I'll Juuken both of your asses!" Hinata shouted. Her eye was twitching out of rage and annoyance. Naruto and Sakura instantly turned around and stared in the general direction of the Hyuuga.**

**"Uhh...ok! I'll go find the sleeping bags now!" Said the jinchuriki out of fear for his life.**

**"Yeah, I'll go make the shelter, Bye!" said the pink-haired ninja. **

**Both of the ninja were gone right after they finished their sentences.**

**"Well, that was easy!" thought Hinata. The heiress packed a day or so of water in some canteens that she brought with her.**

**After the Hyuuga filled the canteens, a memory pushed itself into her mind. She knelt by the water. She slowly placed her palm on the water, so it was just touching on the surface. The water rippled away in small, circular rings, one after another. She sighed as she remembered what she said to her friends a while ago.**

**_Flashback_**

**"_Go do your jobs or I'll Juuken both of your asses!" Hinata shouted. Her eye was twitching out of rage and annoyance. Naruto and Sakura instantly turned around and stared in the general direction of the Hyuuga._**

**_"Uhh...ok! I'll go find the sleeping bags now! Said the jinchuriki out of fear for his life._**

**_"Yeah, I'll go make the shelter, Bye!" said the pink-haired ninja. _**

**_Both of the ninja were gone right after they finished their sentences_**

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

**"Now they'll probably fear me now," thought the lavender-eyed girl as a tear rolled down her fragile face and splashed into the water, "and Naruto, I don't think he'll look at me the same way again...I was so mean to them..." Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm, caring hand on her back. The Hyuuga could sense that a person had sat down next to her. She couldn't tell who it was due to the genjutsu that was imposed on her until the figure spoke...**

**XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**"Ahh! Why couldn't I have gotten Naruto's job?" whined Sakura. "There's poison ivy everywhere. I can't even find any suitable trees for a shelter, cause they're covered in poison ivy or some other poisonous plant!"**

**The easily enraged konoichi jumped through the ivy-encrusted forest desperately searching for the exit of this hell. After 25 minutes of jumping, and complete exposure to poison ivy, Sakura ran into a large rock wall. "Ah crap! Now I have to turn around, and go all the way back through the poison ivy to get back to the others," whimpered the pink-haired konoichi, "unless there's a cave here. Then I can just set the poison ivy forest on fire to make a path from our shelter to the river."**

**The apprentice used her hands to feel the wall for an opening. Alas, she found an opening. The cave's entrance was at least 15 feet long "I think I've found our home for the next three months," Sakura said with a smirk.**

**The future Hokage searched everywhere for the sleeping bags. It was like they didn't exist. The blond even resorted to the Kyuubi's chakra in order to increase the sensitivity of his ears and nose. "If Ero-Sennin put the sleeping bags anywhere in this forest," he thought, "I should be able to track his scent to the sleeping bags. Maybe he concealed his scent? Damn him, I guess I just have to hope I find them."**

**The hyperactive ninja was searching through a thicket of thick brush when, with the Kyuubi's heightened senses, he was able to pick up a sound. Not the sound of a foot step, not the sound of leaves falling, but the sound of sorrow. The blond walked over to the source of the noise. He heard it getting closer and closer until it sounded like it was right next to him. He sat next to the person, hoping that he would be able to comfort them. **

**The blond placed a warm, caring hand on their back. "Please don't cry, I don't like it when people cry," the jinchuriki spoke in a voice that was soft, but clear and his words seemed to comfort the person.**

**"Naruto?" The voice wondered.**

**"Hinata?" Naruto replied, "Why are you crying?"**

**"I'm not crying," lied the heiress.**

**The blue-eyed shinobi moved his hand from her back to her shoulder. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me, but I'll always be there for you," he said in a comforting voice. Naruto used the hand on her shoulder to pull her into a hug. Naruto tried to stand up but a hand grabbed on to his shirt.**

**"Don't leave, I don't like to be alone!" the Hyuuga sobbed.**

**"Hinata, your never alone!" the orange-wearing shinobi hinted as he grabbed Hinata's hand and hoisted her body up off the ground. The shy konoichi tilted her face till it was facing the general direction of his face and imagined staring into his azure-blue eyes. She unknowingly broadcasted a deep red blush which was covered up by the genjutsu. Naruto being as oblivious as he is, broke the moment in the worst way possible. **

**"We better go find Sakura and see if she's done," stated the jinchuriki.**

**"Oh, he's thinking about Sakura…" Hinata subconsciously cried at this thought.**

**"Hai," the lavender-haired konoichi muttered in heartbreaking tone.**

**They both walked in silence until they came upon the general location of where they left.**

**"Sakura!" they both yelled.**

**"I've found our shelter! Follow the sound of my voice! I would also recommend watching out for the poison ivy!" the Hokage's apprentice shouted. **

**"Hai!" the blond and the lavender-haired ninja responded.**

**The Hyuuga and the jinchuriki followed Sakura's scattered phrases to a rock wall.**

**"I wonder if she found the path that was ivy-free?" thought the heiress.**

**Small footsteps could be heard from a hole inside the rock wall.**

**"Welcome to your home for the next three months!" the figure said...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I hated this chapter! I don't know why but I do.**


	3. Chapter 3

If you are reading this, then my editor came back. )

Authors Notes: Ok, about Naruto's summons being able to track someone if they got lost. If you get lost, scream! They are close enough to where a scream could regroup everyone. Besides, Naruto can use the Kyuubi's chakra in order to follow their scent. Also, I must say, that review was very thought out and it reminded me that Naruto _had_ summons. ). One other thing, I may increase the rating for this fan-fic in the future. Although, **I ****do not**** plan on doing a lemon scene in this fan-fic.** The only reason I may increase the rating is because of increased swearing and perverted crap that I may occasionally throw in here. Now here is chapter 3!

**For Love**

"Holy crap!" shouted the jinchuriki in amazement, "This place is huge!"

The trio spent at least half an hour feeling the wall, trying to determine how large their "new home" was.

"This place is massive, we have like three times the amount of space we need." said the pink-haired figure. "Hey Naruto, where are the sleeping bags?"

The blond rubbed the back of his head with one hand. Naruto then revealed in an embarrassed voice, "Well... I wasn't able to find them, it's like Ero-Sennin purposely hid them."

"Nani!?!" the konoichis chimed in a chorus, "You never found them!?!

"Basically…" confessed the annoying shinobi, smiling, not finding a reason to explain further.

"That would make sense," the Hyuuga explained, "that he made it hard to find them for a reason. Then we would have to try to use chakra fields in order to find them before any sort of freeze." Hinata was showing her intelligence very well at this moment.

"Yeah, I think your right, but we can search for them in the morning." mumbled the Hokage's apprentice while rubbing her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Me to!" agreed the future Hokage sleepily.

"Now that you mention it, I am pretty tired." yawned Hinata.

"Yeah, lets head to bed." Sakura said.

"Ok...whatever...goodnight..." Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence before collapsing on the ground, exhausted. The lavender-eyed and the green-eyed girl giggled when they heard a loud Thunk! and a snoring shinobi.

"So... are you going to sleep next to him?" said Sakura slyly, "Everyone knows you like him!" The nosy konoichi's words had the desired effect.

"Sakura! He's right next to us!" the heiress motioned toward the general direction of the sleeping shinobi.

"And yet, for some reason, he remains oblivious to your feelings," the Sasuke stalker continued, "...and your features." Hinata fully flushed up at the ending of her sentence, and put her hand in front of her mouth desperately trying to cover her blush.

"You don't need to cover up your blush, Hinata." The pink-haired apprentice said knowing all to well the other konoichi's personality.

"How could you see that I was blushing?" implored the shy heiress who put her index finger to her lip, clearly nervous as hell.

"I know you all to well, Hinata!" said the mostly useless ninja who had a small, demented grin on her face. "And I think it's time to make Naruto notice you." Sakura's slight smile grew into a larger, creepier smile. Not that the Hyuuga could notice it. The pink-haired ninja walked closer to Hinata and whispered some advice into her ear. Every word that she spoke made the blush on Hinata's face grow larger and deeper...

Naruto awoke from his slumber refreshed and ready to start the day. He could not, however, due to a few arms resting on him. The blond used his free hand to attempt to wake the person next to him.

"Hey, wake up!" the jinchuriki nudged the person next to him with no avail. He tried poking the side of her head. It didn't work. At that moment, Naruto's hand felt her hair and he instantly knew who it was. Sakura did not have a long "tail" of hair at the side of her face.

"Wow, Hinata sure likes to snuggle!" thought the annoying blond. This thought made a small blush appear on his face.

"Wow, Naruto sure is comfortable!" thought the lavender-haired konoichi who's been awake for quite a while now.

Naruto knew that he would have to get up even if it was rude to wake the girl next to him. The wanna-be Hokage stood up with little resistance, and attempted to wake up the Hyuuga. The annoying ninja squatted next to the heiress and continued nudging Hinata's side. It took all of the lavender-eyed konoichi's strength not to giggle.

Sakura had been up for quite a while now, waiting for the ideal time to strike. That time was now. The Sasuke stalker silently walked over to Naruto and nudged him off balance.

"Gomen, I'm still dizzy from waking up." she lied.

Naruto fell right on top of Hinata, his chest touching hers.

"Ahh! What the hell!?" the jinchuriki shouted. He tried to get up but a set of arms were already wrapped around his back.

"Damn you, Sakura! Help me up!" the hyperactive shinobi demanded.

"Nah...I don't feel like it," Sakura teased. She wanted to prolong this as long as possible. This _was _her plan anyway.

Hinata noticed him struggling to get up, and decided to hold him tighter. Naruto let a small blush creep over his face when he felt the pressure between his chest and hers increase.

"You know, Naruto, she only sleeps in her bra and panties!" said the green-eyed ninja slyly.

"Oh fuck..." the blond, he had a full blush on his face now.

According to Sakura's plan, Hinata was supposed to "wake up" now.

"Huh...Naruto, what are you doing on my chest?" the Hyuuga mumbled as she used one hand to rub her eye sleepily.

"Gomenasai (I'm really sorry)!!" The rasengan-wielding ninja quickly shot up off the heiress for her arms were no longer confining him, "Sakura pushed me on to you when I was trying to wake you up." Naruto waved his arms in the air in an attempt to get the lavender-eyed girl to believe him. Sakura was listening to this from a small nook in the cave.

"Really?" murmured the normally shy konoichi seductively, "Did it have anything to do with the fact that all I'm wearing is a bra and panties?"

"No, really!" the jinchuriki shouted begging her to believe him.

"Did you enjoy it?" the heiress teased trying to act cute by putting the tip of her index finger to her lips.

"What kind of question is that?!" shouted the blond ninja, completely embarrassed.

"Well? What's your answer?" Hinata replied. The orange-wearing shinobi shirked back a bit from shock at the usually shy girl.

"No, I didn't enjoy it!" the wanna-be Hokage tried to say in a firm voice which came out incredibly shaky. Both girls caught this, and instantly knew he was lying.

"I think we should go find the sleeping bags before it freezes." the jinchuriki said in a voice which _obviously _showed that he wanted to end this conversation.

Sakura stood up from her kneeling position. "Whatever...Perv!" she remarked. If There was anything Naruto hated being called, that was it.

What did you call me, Bitch?" shouted the pissed shinobi whilst getting up from his squatting position, "your the one who pushed me on to Hinata. I should be calling you a perv!"

"Whatever," Sakura murmured nonchalantly, "lets go find the sleeping bags."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"How the hell are we going to find these?" blurted the kitsune container "I can't see anything."

"Duh, that's because your a dumb ass!" the pink-haired konoichi said, wanting to egg him on.

"Once I can see again, I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto stated.

"Don't you guys remember the reason why we were placed in teams of three when we became gennins?" stated Hinata still annoyed by their constant fighting.

"Yeah, something to do with teamwork." the jinchuriki said as oblivious to her question as he is oblivious to her feelings. (Author Note: Yeah, I'm a bastard for making that analogy).

"Baka! She means we should work as a team!" the green-eyed konoichi pointed out.

"Exactly, which you two are doing a poor job of." reminded Hinata.

"Yeah your right," Naruto said, "but anyways, how are we supposed to use a chakra field?"

"The Juuken fighting style is almost completely based on chakra control;" lectured the Hyuuga, "if you can master that like I have, then you can secrete chakra from your body till it fills a large, invisible sphere of chakra. If you secrete too much chakra, you will become chakra depleted very fast. If you don't secrete enough, then your vision will be lacking."

"Ok...so how do I make the barrier?" blurted the blond thoughtlessly.

"I think the "barrier" is hypothetical." answered the heiress, "We must let our chakra be loose enough to float around, but we must keep a grip on it so it doesn't float away.

"Oh!" the annoying ninja stated, "You must be really smart if you already figured that out!"

It was to bad that Naruto hadn't figured out the art of "chakra fields" yet. Because of that, he wasn't able to see the Hyuuga shining with her trademark blush.

"Hinata, are you blushing?" said Sakura slyly hoping for Naruto to notice what she said.

"Why would you say that, Sakura?" Hinata mentioned. She motioned her hand trying to get the green-eyed konoichi to shut up.

"Sakura, when I get you alone, I will thrash you!" thought the lavender-haired girl. "I'll help Naruto kick your ass. Naruto is right here, and awake! How can you say something like that? And right in front of him!"

"I've always wondered why you blushed when Naruto talked to you," the Hokage's student continued, "and now I know." (Author Note: She already knew, but she had to try to make Naruto want to know.)

"Can you guys shut up already?" Naruto mumbled, "I'm tired of listening to girl chat!"

"Baka! I was going to tell you that Hinata..." The Hyuuga clasped her hand over Sakura's mouth to prevent her from finishing what she was going to say.

The heiress whispered something into Sakura's ear somewhat threateningly, "...and I don't want him to know until I can get him to like me. And trust me, I know just how to do that." the lavender-eyed konoichi loosened her grip on the Hokage's apprentice and then let go completely. She took about 4 steps back and waited for someone to break the silence.

Naruto took that opportunity after about 10 seconds, "...So...What the hell was that about?" he looked in the general direction of the lavender-haired and pink-haired ninja hoping to get an answer.

The The pink-haired ninja used one hand to rub the back of her head when she spoke, "Oh, it was nothing."

"Ok... Whatever." the blond said obviously confused, "Hey Hinata, can you see yet? You've practiced chakra control all of your life."

"I can see a very loose outline, but I still cant distinguish a bush from a sleeping bag." She replied.

"So, your not putting in enough chakra?" the jinchuriki asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" the green-eyed konoichi implied.

"I really don't have a lot of chakra, so it's not like I can put a ton into this," the Hyuuga answered.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and stared at her face. He closed his eyes and placed two fingers on her forehead. His finger glowed a bright sky blue for a short amount of time. "Can you see now?" asked the wanna-be Hokage quizzically.

"Holy crap Naruto, what did you do?" said the heiress amazed.

The Hyuuga could see a full, sharp, black-and-white, and 360 degree picture in her mind.

"I saw that you didn't have enough chakra so I gave you some of mine," informed the blond sheepishly. A blush started to form on his face. "and also for some reason. When I placed my fingers on your forehead and gave you some of my chakra. It let me read your thoughts..."

Hinata's eyes went wide."Oh fuck..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: First. I am sooooo sorry for prolonging this chapter. I got banned from the computer for a week and a half because I got a detention. After that I had a bunch of L.A. homework. By the way Dragon Man 180, I now know why you recommended using the summons to find someone. If they fall unconscious, then you could have the summons find them. However, Naruto can just follow their scent using the Kyuubi's chakra. The frogs don't have noses like a fox or a dog so they could only use sight to find them. Also, the frogs won't be able to find the sleeping bags, trust me.

**For Love**

"So Naruto, how much do you know," the Hyuuga insisted twitching, obviously nervous.

"There was so much information, my mind just stored it for later comprehension. So basically, I'm still reading it," the jinchuriki replied, "It looks like I'm just about to start on 'your dreams'."

"To hell you will!" the heiress shouted at the blond ninja. The lavender-eyed konoichi walked up to Naruto and "bitch slapped" him.

"Huh?" questioned Naruto while rubbing his cheek. The jinchuriki was confused. He had never seen the shy konoichi like this, "What did I do?"

Sakura walked over to Hinata and put her chin on the heiress's shoulder. "Let me guess, you're trying to distract him so he won't read your dreams," whispered the pink-haired ninja.

"No shit," implied the shy konoichi.

"I think I know a way to _distract_ him..." said a pink-haired ninja slyly. The shy girl had 8 ideas in her head of what this could mean. Each one made her blush to a certain extent. "Soooo... To what extent do you dream about him?"

The Hyuuga backed away from the nosy konoichi and waved her hands in front of her face. "No! It's not like that! Hugging, tops!" shouted the embarrassed konoichi.

Naruto was dumbstruck, "What the hell are they talking about?" he thought. The blond was now on the brink of boredom. He had no idea what the konoichis were talking about. "I think I'll finish those dreams while they're fighting. I bet Hinata won't notice."

Five seconds and one dream later a pissed shinobi glared at the konoichis. "Hinata...In your dreams...Why the hell am I ing you," the jinchuriki wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Sure Hinata, hugging tops," the Sasuke stalker said slyly and sarcastically at the same time, if that's even possible.

The lavender-eyed konoichi flashed a deep, red blush. She didn't know how to answer this question.

"Hinata pop the question, or you'll have to answer his," whispered the Hokage's apprentice who was, once again, behind Hinata. Hinata nodded. She knew this was the largest undertaking she would ever have to face. The shy konoichi hoped she would not faint.

"Naruto, do you likeme?" the Hyuuga implored, nervous as hell, "As more than a friend?"

The shinobi's visage became very grim and downcast. "No, I don't like you, I like Sakura," Naruto turned around and nonchalantly walked towards "their home".

Sakura was shocked. She was not shocked at what he said, but how he said it. "Why did he become so depressed when he said that?" the green-eyed ninja thought," Oh shit! I forgot about Hinata. This is going to kill her self-esteem." The green-eyed ninja turned to see the Hyuuga absorbing what had happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naruto leaned on the cave wall. He slid his back down the wall so he was in a sitting position. The jinchuriki sighed.

"Why did Hinata have to ask me _that_," thought an already depressed shinobi. "If she knew what I was, she would despise me for what I am, a demon. The only girl who ever accepted me was Sakura, and even that took a while."

The pain slowly became unbearable. "I have to get this out of my mind!" thought the blond as he turned around and drove his fist into the wall. An idea clicked into his mind. Naruto walked over to his pack and took out a scroll. The orange-wearing ninja rolled the scroll out across the stone, cold, cave floor. He pumped chakra into his index finger and placed it on the beginning of the text. The iron ink reacted to the chakra and created a magnetic field. The shinobi was able to pick up this field with his finger and read the text.

"Hmm this scroll goes from easiest to hardest in terms of recipe difficulty," the azure-eyed shinobi thought aloud, "Lets see what's at the end," Naruto twisted the scroll in order to see what was in the back. The blond's eyes glanced at the paper and his entire body instantly spasmed. The blond covered his eyes with his hands as quickly as he could. He knew the seal recipe written on the paper all to well. The Bijuu seal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata stood there absorbing what had happened. The heiress clutched her hands to her chest, letting a few tears run down her fragile cheek. She started shaking.

"I don't like you, I like Sakura," These words repeated themselves in her mind. Every time she heard these words her heart would break into another piece.

"Hinata, he didn't mean it," was all the green-eyed konoichi could say before the Hyuuga dashed away into the woods, crying. The pink-haired konoichi followed her. Sakura, who was about 5 feet behind Hinata, repeated what she said before, "Hinata, he didn't mean it!" the green-eyed ninja had to shout in order to get the sound into Hinata's ears.

"Yes he did!" was all the heiress could say before everything went black...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Can I ask why Hinata is unconscious," implored the jinchuriki as he stared at the girl who lay unconscious in his lap

"She ran into the woods because you rejected her," the Hokage's apprentice started, "but she didn't watch where she was running and she tripped over the sleeping bags." (Author Note: LOL! I bet you weren't expecting that )

"Wow, I can't believe she found the sleeping bags _that _way," the Kyuubi container remarked.

The Hokage's apprentice tried to change the subject, "Naruto, why did you turn her down? And another thing, why were you grim when you said it."

"You know precisely why," snapped the blond, "she would despise me like everyone who knows about the Kyuubi."

"She_ loves _you!She wouldn't, no, couldn't hate you," The Sakura shouted, incredibly pissed off.

"Sakura...I was always beaten for something I couldn't control. I was shunned for something that I had no power over!" the blond raised his voice for each sentence that passed, "I was thought of as a monster for something that I didn't cause!" Naruto was officially pissed off. "I care more about keeping my friends then scaring them off." The Kyuubi container stared at the wall, waiting for someone to break the silence...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun was beginning to set. "Ah shit... Ero-Sennin only gave us two sleeping bags," sighed the jinchuriki, "That pervert."

"Your sleeping with Hinata!" laughed the pink-haired konoichi.

"Come on... I want to sleep with you," whined the blond. (Author Note: I don't know why but that sentence sounds perverted).

"No, your sleeping with Hinata!" Sakura proclaimed as she shook her finger at the shinobi

"Sakura, will you ever like me?" questioned the Kyuubi container.

Sakura was caught off guard, " Maybe, who knows."

"Fine, whatever," said Naruto, "lets go to bed."

Naruto had to pick up sleeping Hyuuga bridal style in order to move her. He gently lied the fragile girl in the sleeping bag and got in with her. Naruto didn't know why, but he felt uncomfortable sleeping next to an attractive girl. He felt Hinata's breath tickling the back of his neck. "Wow, for some reason, Hinata's breath is really seductive," thought the jinchuriki. He quickly banished those thoughts from his head and attempted to go to sleep

Sakura was snickering at Naruto from a corner in the cave. She found it hilarious how the blond squirmed when Hinata subconsciously moved closer to him.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, "Don't worry Hinata, I know he'll be yours."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(2 months later)

Naruto threw 7 shuriken at a tree, and each one hit its target.

"Ha ha! Beat that, Sakura!" the blond remarked.

"Gladly," the mostly useless ninja retorted as she took 8 shuriken out of her weapons pouch and shot them at the same tree. Only 4 hit their target. The jinchuriki burst out laughing. He collapsed to one knee, crying from laughing so much.

Sakura tried to change the subject. "I can't believe it's been 2 months already," observed the Hokage's apprentice.

"Yeah I know," said the Hyuuga while walking up a tree, "and it only took us like 2 weeks to learn 'chakra fields'."

"Those 'field things' were easy," the Uzumaki replied while walking on a nearby stream. Naruto froze and let the wind attack dissipate. "Too easy..."

The konoichis looked at him with curiosity in their eyes.

"What do you mean?" questioned the heiress.

"Why would he make us train for 3 months for a skill we could learn in two weeks," implied the blond, "I think he's got like a hidden agenda of some sort."

"I bet your right, but who cares, we get to spend 3 months together as friends," admitted the Hokage's apprentice.

"That reminds me, I have to finish a potion," the Kyuubi container revealed as he walked off with his hands behind his head.

"Sakura, do you think he will ever like me?" the lavender-eyed girl implored after she saw her crush disappear into the forest.

"I honestly don't know, Hinata. That's for him to decide," said Sakura while looking up at the clouds. A small breeze passed over the landscape and they both took that as a signal to end the conversation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Heh Hehhh... The potions almost done!" Naruto thought as he rubbed his hands together, "I knew my dad would leave me a decent recipe. This love potion will make any girl I want fall in love with me, or in this case, Sakura." Naruto had a devious smile on his face by now. Naruto took the potion off the heat rack. "I hope this works...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I am very sorry that I had Naruto turn down Hinata, but it was necessary to the story. Hides

By the way, a heat rack is something I just made up. Its a small metal rack that has a fire built under it.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: I'm sorry for the wait. I wrote the whole chapter then a bug occurred in Open Office and I lost it. Then I had L.A homework. Also, I like to write happy chapters. So if it's a happy chapter, I'll write like 2 pages a day. However, if it is a semi-angsty chapter, I will only write like half a page a day. I do this because I hate angst and I don't want to become depressed or something. Oh well. Enjoy Chapter 5!

For Love

A certain Hyuuga was leaning on a tree about 50 yards from where her crush was training. The shy ninja usually did this when she was depressed.

She watched him practice multiple jutsu, not that the blond noticed. The heiress was so captivated by his jutsu that she didn't notice the pink-haired konoichi approach her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry," said the green-eyed konoichi as she placed her hand on Hinata's shoulders. Sakura had a look of sadness and guilt glazed over her eyes. Sakura took her hand off the lavender-eyed ninja. "I don't know what happened," she said while shrugging her shoulders, "I just..."

"Sakura, I don't think I will ever forgive you," mumbled Naruto's secret admirer.

The Hyuuga could not get that _certain_ memory out of her head. Yesterday was the day. The day her soul dissipated. The memory repeated in her head, breaking her heart, bit by bit. Her self-esteem, if not her entire being, crumbled. Although, she did not move, not even a flinch. The only movement was a lone tear sliding down her fragile cheek. The tear jerked off her chin and made a small, gentle splash on an awaiting leaf.

All the movement happened in one big burst. The heiress burst out of the area as fast as she could, while her tear maker was on full blast. Sakura took one step and held out a single arm, as she called to the fragile konoichi, "Hinata!" Her voice fell on deaf ears. The pink-haired konoichi gloomily lowered her gaze. She continued to hold out her arm. The only difference was that her hand was slowly closing into a tight fist. "I'm sorry." The konoichi released her gripped and let her hands dangle from her exterior.

Naruto, who had heard the commotion, trotted to the vicinity where Sakura was standing. "Hey Sakura," he said joyfully, remembering _yesterday_. The blond instantly changed his expression when he saw her countenance. "Oh what's wrong, Sakura?"

"Um...Naruto, do you remember what happened _yesterday_?" the pink-haired konoichi hinted sadly yet with a blush.

"Oh, how could I forget," Naruto mumbled as a drop of drool came out of the corner of her mouth.

_Flashback _

_The blond, lavender, and pink-haired ninja were training in clearing close to their "home". The Kyuubi container was charging up a rasengan to throw at a nearby tree. The Hyuuga was trying to juuken leaves before they hit the ground. The mostly useless ninja was trying to throw shuriken at a nearby tree but failed for a very good reason. She couldn't concentrate on the tree. A picture of the hyperactive blond kept popping into her head._

_"Shit, why does Naruto's face keep popping into my head," thought Sakura as she clutched her hand to her face. The conclusion that crept into her head was not pleasing in the slightest. "I Like... Naruto?!? Oh well, I know he likes me." Sakura then saw a certain Uzumaki laughing at a joke Hinata had made about Tsunade. "He's mine, bitch." It was time for Naruto to see "Inner Sakura."_

_The Hokage's apprentice started to speed-walk to the jinchuriki. The azure-eyed ninja was confused at the pure, fiery determination in her emerald eyes. The Hyuuga, seeing Sakura that way, took a step back from her crush. Sakura wrapped her arms around the shinobi and planted a loving, passionate kiss on his lips. The heiress, who was right next to them, gaped at what she saw in front of her. Her eyes became glazed over with anguish. Little did both girls know, the hyperactive ninja got a very good look down the opening of the Sasuke fan girl's dress. This sight made the blonde's knees buckle over in shock. Sakura landed on top of Jiraiya's student. The pink-haired konoichi gave the kitsune container "a gift" on the side of his neck, which made him moan in joy. Seeing Sakura this way made Naruto's inner pervert very happy. "Man, that love potion works perfectly," thought the shinobi with the whisker birthmarks. _

_After her work was done, Sakura got off the dazed boy and brushed herself off. She then tilted her gaze over to Hinata, who was, at the moment, was walking away from the scene, pure sorrow in every step._

_The Icha Icha author sat on a nearby perch, and copied the scene before him into his newest Icha Icha novel._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well Naruto, I honestly don't know what happened," sighed the konoichi, "it just...well...happened and now a certain shy Hyuuga is really gloomy and depressed."

"Really? She didn't seem sad," contended the Kyuubi container.

"Naruto, that's because she didn't want to see you sad," the Hokage's apprentice replied, "She knows that when she's sad, your sad. So she masked her emotions for your sake. That's how much she loves you." Sakura ended her sentence with a long sigh.

The Kyuubi container stared at the pink-haired ninja. He was deep in thought. Naruto broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Don't worry Sakura, I know a way to make her happy again," the blond replied with a sly smile playing on his lips. And with that, the shinobi was gone, most likely headed to the cave where the heiress was nesting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The storm sent rain pellets crashing into the soil. The thunder and lightning crashed in a fierce battle.

Naruto's footsteps echoed in the empty cave. The Uzumaki heard a faint noise come from the far corner of their "home". The jinchuriki found Hinata rolled up in a ball, wetting her shirt with her tears. The blond lifted up the Hyuuga's head, placed a firm, yet gentle hand on her fragile cheek, and planted a soothing kiss on the lavender-eyed konoichi's forehead. The shy girl blushed. "Yes Hinata, I like you...as more than a friend," said Naruto with a relaxing tone.

"Nani? I thought you liked Sakura," Naruto's secret admirer proclaimed while lowering her gaze, "I remember how you kissed her yesterday."

The Kyuubi container sighed as he turned his head to face the onslaught of rain, "Well Hinata, when you do everything you can to get something, after you get it, you realize that you never wanted it in the first place."

"I also found out that you were willing to mask your sadness just to keep me happy," continued the shinobi

The blond bent over and pushed his cheek onto the Hyuuga's .

"Thank you, Hinata-Chan," he whispered in a gentle voice.

"Your welcome, Naruto-kun," replied the heiress while stressing -Kun.

Naruto and Hinata parted their faces. Hinata put her fragile hand on the jinchuriki's cheek. They both leaned in and soon the space between their lips was gone. Lightning flashed in the distance, illuminating the scenery. Thunder soon followed resonating as if congratulating them. After their lips parted, Hinata entangled herself with the kitsune container and softly fell asleep, her head on his shoulder. The blond then tilted his gaze over to the pink-haired ninja, who was walking away from the scene, smiling.

XxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxX

The jinchuriki yawned as he stretched awake. He found something in his hand, but his vision was too disoriented to see what it was.

"Did you have fun last night, Naruto-kun?" The heiress said while seductively stressing the -Kun.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked at the thing in his hand. It was Hinata's bra. "Holy shit, am I that easy!" the shinobi yelled. The lavender-eyed konoichi almost pissed herself laughing.

The azure-eyed ninja was confused. The Hyuuga was still rolling on the ground with tears leaking from her eyes "I can't believe you fell for that!" proclaimed the Byakugan-user while wiping a tear from her eye. What had happened dawned on the jinchuriki.

Sakura walked out of her concealed hiding place, "Naruto, don't look so shocked," the pink-haired konoichi giggled, "It's not like Hinata doesn't have more than one bra."

The blond just looked at the bra dangling in his hands, "Wow Hinata, I didn't know you wore a C!"

"Hey, give that back!" protested the Naruto stalker as she tried to snatch the bra from the shinobi's hands.

Naruto stood up and dangled the bra out of her reach, "I wonder what would happen if I showed this to Neji?"

An idea popped into the shy konoichi's head, "Won't you give that back, Naruto-kun?!" said Hinata while, once again, stressing -Kun. The juuken-user started to stroke the Kyuubi container's chest. Sakura took the opportunity and snatched the bra while the azure-eyed ninja was "preoccupied" with the Hyuuga.

"Um...When you guys are done..." the Hokage's apprentice stated sarcastically. Naruto and Hinata instantly flipped around and faced the Hokage's apprentice,

"We only have 1 day left of training and we should make the most of it." the Sasuke fan girl continued. The green-eyed ninja rolled her emerald eyes when she saw the massive blushes on the duo's faces.

"Hey, I'm back," said the toad hermit as he popped his head into the cave.

"Um...Nani?" The Byakugan-user started, "I thought we still had a day left."

"Umm...I lied," The pink-haired konoichi convincingly divulged.

"Whew, that was a close one," thought said konoichi.

The Icha Icha author dispelled the genjutsu, "Now everyone gather their stuff, I want to be out of here in the next 15 minutes."

"Hai!" the trio chimed.

XxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxX

The 4 Konoha ninja were walking down the small path in silence. Naruto was walking next to Hinata, and Sakura and Jiraiya were walking on separate sides of the trail. The Hyuuga tried to break the silence. "Soooo...where are we going?"

"To a friend of mine's," said Jiraiya.

"And that's located where?" Pursued the shy konoichi.

"Wave Country," continued the pervert, retaining his new record for short sentences.

"Wave Country" would be the last phrase spoken for a while. The silence once again took over their walk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dusk was setting on the landscape. The golden sun started to cross over the horizon. The toad hermit suddenly stopped.

"We're setting up camp here," declared the pervert.

"What? Why?" the annoyed shinobi said, "We can still travel for another hour."

"I want to set up camp before dark," the Icha Icha author responded, "We are located in an enemy nation. It would be intelligent to set some traps before it gets to dark." The blond gave a slight pout.

"Naruto, you'll set up the tents, Hinata and Sakura will set up traps, and I will... uh... watch out for bad guys," the sennin said. The 3 teenage ninja fell over anime style.

The pink-haired konoichi sighed. "This is going to be a long trip," she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: Hello everyone! This chapter took forever because I got caught up on the road of life (Lol, Kakashi excuse.) Also, this chapter was longer and I spent 7 days reading like four 100,000 word naruhina fan-fic. XD

First I will answer reviews: Sakura only kissed Naruto because of the love potion! Also, if anyone's thinking that the scene was a little extravagant, then you must remember that Naruto used a love potion and not a "like" potion.

Next issue: The chapter 5 you read before was the "edited version." The really sentimental naruhina part used to be wayyyy different. I had to change it because Hinata became to ooc and I really didn't like the kinky naruhina part. I may post the "unedited version" as a "chapter spoof" depending on how many reviewers want to see it.

Third issue: Ha Ha! Fear the wrath of my oc! (By the way, the oc is a konoichi not just some random girl)

:: Editor's note don't you just looove how this guy just rambles on and on::

Now on to chapter 6!

For Love

"We're almost there," sighed the toad hermit, "Only 10 more minutes."

"Finally," Naruto blurted, "We've been walking for 10 days,"

"Don't be so impatient, besides, my friend has a really beautiful daughter your age," Jiraiya remarked with a perverted smile planted on his face.

The jinchuriki's back froze. He tilted his visage to see how Hinata took that small bit of information.

The Hyuuga was shooting her Byakugan death-glare at Jiraiya. The look in her eyes could bring the fiercest shinobi to his knees. She _dared _him to continue.

However, the Icha Icha author didn't pay to much attention to the fuming heiress. "Yeah she's got silky brown hair, deep emerald eyes, and the rack of an angel,"

The old pervert didn't need to go any further. The lavender-eyed ninja wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist protectively as if declaring to the world "He's mine, bitch." Sakura could only smile at Hinata's overprotective nature.

Two minutes later, a small, yet cozy home came over the horizon. Behind it was the vast ocean, whose beauty could only be magnified by the glowing sun. Seagulls could be seen flying over the deep, blue liquid.

"We're here!" the sannin declared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jiraiya used his hand to heartily knock on the door.

A slim man slowly opened the door. The door hinges were creaking, obviously from the humid, sea air.

The man that opened the door had short grey hair and the stench of alcohol emanated from his breath. He wore a loose black t-shirt and grey pants. He lazily held a bottle of sake in his left hand "Hey Jiraiya," the man said in a raspy voice as he leaned on the door frame.

A shy, female head popped out from the side of the door frame.

"Hey, Jiraiya, this is my daughter, Yami," the man said as he ruffled the girls brown hair.

Yami, didn't say anything, she just stared at Naruto's face. The blond let a small blush surface when he saw Yami staring at him. The Hyuuga instantly saw this and wrapped her hands around Naruto's waist protectively which broadcasted a signal of "He's my property, bitch,"

"Hey, how about I talk to Jiraiya while you guys go play ninja or something," the man said drunkly to the four teenagers.

This really pissed off the jinchuriki. "I _am_ a ninja, dumbass," shouted the blond with his fist raised in fury. The man just ignored him and ushered Yami outside and Jiraiya inside.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," said the still unnamed stranger as the door shut.

Yami was wearing a red top with a triangular clan symbol on the back. The equilateral triangle had 3 sections, one black, one white, and one a subtle shade of gray. She wore, as noticed by Naruto, a pair of black, slightly form-fitting, and semi-short shorts.

An awkward silence dawned over the four teens. The pink-haired and the lavender-haired ninja were watching Naruto blush while examining the new girl.

The blond was scanning her over to see if what Ero-sennin said was true. The pervert was right; Yami had silky brown hair, deep emerald eyes, and the rack of an angel. However, the jinchuriki was still curious at why the super-pervert had complimented a girl his age and not some slutty adult. The kitsune container didn't notice that he had been staring at the girl for the past five minutes, a blush had formed on his face, and a trickle of blood leaked from his nose, much to Hinata's discomfort.

A blush, rivaling Hinata's best, crept on to Yami's face. The brown-haired girl was not used to being in the spotlight.

"Wow, she looks really shy," thought the jinchuriki as he continued staring at the new girl.

Hinata broke the silence to prevent _her_ boy from staring at _that _girl any longer. "So... you guys want to go do something?

"A good swim would be nice after the long trip," said Sakura as she stretched her arms, "I mean we are next to the ocean. What do you think, Yami?

"Sure!" answered the girl eagerly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jiraiya sat in a chair and stared at an open shot glass. The Toad hermit poured a shot of sake for himself, and swirled the clear liquid around in its glass.

"So, do you think _**it **_will go as planned?" said the man

"Yes, I believe it will go as planned, Tenpi," replied Jiraiya, "The Konoha council, Tsunade, and I have been planning this in secret for the past 5 years. However, Naruto must never know. After all, he is not the kind of kid that likes to be manipulated."

"Nor is Yami," responded Tenpi who copy-catted Jiraiya by pouring himself a shot of sake.

This, however, is the only way to strengthen the seals so the demons don't escape," stated the perverted author, "After all, Naruto has Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox and Yami has Nibi, the two-tailed cat."

"The good thing is the two jinchuriki will be attracted to each other because of the demons they hold inside themselves," continued the Icha Icha author, "The bad thing is that Naruto is already attracted to the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata.

"Then we'll do everything we can to tip Yami into Naruto's favor," replied Tenpi.

"I wonder if Naruto would strengthen her seal," commented Jiraiya before releasing a perverted giggle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yami jogged up a flight of stairs to get her swimsuit, "Be right back, just stay where you are," instructed the brown-haired girl.

"Ok," chimed the Konoha ninja.

The blond-haired ninja and the rest of trio waited casually.

(This is why my old chapter was longer. I had to edit out a plot hole and to do that I had to erase like 2 pages.)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sakura trees were in full bloom. The wind swept clouds of sakura petals into the air. The in-flight petals danced around and glistened in the noon day sun.

Although, everything was not as happy and grand as the graceful sakura petals, particularly Naruto. The three girls were worried about the blond, who _appeared to be_ down-beat and depressed. However that was far from the truth.

Naruto clenched his stomach. The seal released demonic chakra through his system. The blond clenched his eyes closed in pain. When he opened them, he was in to much pain to lift his eyes from the ground. He sighed "This is just not my day,"

"He's been glaring at the ground ever since we started walking to the ocean," Sakura thought

"This isn't Naruto, he's normally peppy and happy," The Hyuuga thought as she moved closer to her heartthrob.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong?" implored Yami with concern in her eyes.

"I'll tell you later," answered the blond.

"Naruto, you need to look at the bright side of everything," replied the brown haired jinchuriki, "cheer up." Yami finished her sentence by throwing a handful of sakura petals at Naruto's countenance.

"Hey!" Naruto said as he returned fire by throwing a pile of sakura petals at Yami.

"I wasn't sad. I was...just..uh.. tired," Naruto lied. The last thing he needed was to have his friends worry about him.

Naruto threw another ball of petals at Yami. The brunette purposely fell on the ground giggling while Naruto seized the opportunity and buried the smiling girl in pink petals.

"Stop it!" the Nibi container giggled. While the kitsune container was distracted with the "burying of Yami," The Hyuuga heiress got a cheap shot at Naruto's head with ball of Sakura petals. The blond lost his balance and he land flat on top of Yami. The sakura petals were the only thing keeping their bodies apart.

"Wow, Naruto, your warm," remarked the shy jinchuriki as she closed her eyes, a small intimate smile and a pink blush surfaced on her face.

Naruto shot off the girl, "Ahhhhh! I'm sorry!" apologized Naruto while waving his arms in the air.

"Trust me, the pleasure was_**mine**_," emphasized Yami seductively. The Hyuuga growled at how Yami was talking to _her_ boy, but was interrupted by a wave of Sakura petals thrown by Sakura. The heiress quickly retaliated with a ball of petals of her own. The sakura petals were being thrown back and forth until Naruto stopped, looked down and let a small smirk grow across his face.

"He he," murmured the shinobi with his voice laced with excitement as he picked up a handful of sakura petals. The loud, annoying ninja then created a diluted Rasengan in his right hand and used his left to shovel petals into the spiraling sphere. "Ultimate petal technique: petal **haretsu** no jutsu," The "petal rasengan" flew apart sending hundreds of petals into the air, and into the konoichis.

After the petals hit, the girls were awed by the sight of hundreds of sakura petals wafting in the noonday breeze, and glistening in the noonday sun.

Yami got out of her "petal mound" and glomped Naruto.

"Thank you for the show, Naruto-kun," giggled the brown-haired konoichi.

Hinata was now fuming and beyond pissed "NO ONE CALLES NARUTO 'NARUTO-KUN' EXCEPT ME, BITCH," the Hyuuga yelled subconsciously.

"You're welcome," the blond jinchuriki replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head with an open hand.

"Hey lovebirds, lets go swimming before Hinata blows a gasket and goes "Hyuuga-fury" on all of our asses," teased Sakura.

The two "lovebirds" quickly shot up and brushed themselves off.

After 5 more minutes of walking, the four teenagers reached the beach. The girls decided to change in the forest while Naruto chose a decently sized bush on the edge of the beach.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Umm, Hinata, why are you blushing?" asked the pink-haired girl while putting her swimsuit on, "Hey wait, why do you have Byakugan on?" The realization dawned on the Hokage's apprentice. It was obvious, after all, Hinata had a blush on her face and a trickle of blood was coming out of her nose

"Are you peaking on Naruto?!?" Sakura shouted not knowing that, with the help of Naruto's heightened senses, a certain blond ninja was listening to their conversation from a distance.

The Hyuuga, seeing that she was caught, quickly shut off her Byakugan. "No it's not like that...I was...just...admiring the scenery, that's all," lied the heiress while waving her hands in front of her face to try to make her friends believe her.

"Was it the scenery behind a certain bush by any chance?" teased the Hokage's apprentice.

Yami was giggling at Hinata's stunned reaction. "No...Really!" The lavender-eyed konoichi retorted.

"What ever," Sakura returned poking fun at the embarrassed Hyuuga, "All I know is that Yami and I have some decent blackmail on you."

"Hmmmm, so Hinata is a pervert," the blond observed as he started to whistle, not really caring about what Hinata was doing.

When the shinobi was done getting dressed, he walked to the center of the beach while whistling some ninja tune. The blond jinchuriki then laid on the wet sand and closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head, waiting for the girls to finish dressing. Without knowing, the shinobi dozed off into a light slumber.

Naruto was woken by none other than Yami. Yami gently slapped the shinobi till he awoke.

"Huh, Yami?" the blond said as he rubbed one of his eyes. The kitsune-container's eyes shot open and stared at the pleasureful sight before him before he passed out from joy. A blush appeared on his face, drool leaked from his mouth, and blood trickled from his nose. Yami was on top of him, in a revealing two-piece which proved Jiraiya's comment about her rack to be more than an understatement.

The Hyuuga Heiress glared at the two with cruel venom in her eyes while Sakura could only stand by and smirk

"The battle for Naruto's affection has begun," thought the pink-haired konoichi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A pair of blood red eyes stared at Naruto from a nearby tree. Three pitch-black commas slowly rotated around their death black irises. The figure on which they belong was standing up, letting the wind rustle his cloak.

"I look forward to seeing you again, dobe," the figure murmured while conjuring a demented smirk on his countenance.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Notes: I'm sorry this chapter took so long I got caught in some good fan-fics. Also, I discovered how easy it is to make slide show amvs. They only take 30 minutes to make and I made a few of 'em.

I finally wrote this chapter because my editor would not stop bitching about it! Now its time to answer reviews.

Dragon Man 180: Damn, you find the fault in every part in my plot. I know, you are right about the sudden intro of Yami. In fact, I was so sad about the crappy last chapter that I almost stopped writing this fic. Although, my editor would not allow that. Also, The Hokage made Sakura come. She did not have a choice. Naruto chose Hinata, it's not like Jiraiya had a say in the matter.

Lucretia Angulus: How the hell did you find my story? I hope Michele figures out you used her account so she kicks your ass. (Editor: Oooh, hey! Is it Allison??)

This chapter may suck because it was written at 4:30 AM.

Now for chapter 7!

For Love

As most people know, some battles aren't worth fighting. However, this war raged over the simple subject of the sleeping quarters for the four teenage ninja.

"Naruto, you'll be bunking with Yami in her bed, while Hinata and Sakura sleep on the floor with some blankets," said Jiraiya in an almost commanding tone. The Hyuuga and the pink-haired konoichi knelt on the blankets that were tossed at them by the Toad Sennin while Yami, who was already in her robes, leaned on wall that was connected to the side of her bed.

The blond's eye twitched out of annoyance. A mischievous, almost believable idea popped into the blond's skull.

The blond jinchuriki summoned up his most convincing voice to impersonate someone of the "gentry" class, "Oh, but it would be a shame for an extra woman to unnecessarily sleep on the cold ground when a man could take her place," the blond remarked with a fake, ignorant, almost annoying "gentry" accent. The three konoichis and the pervert sweat dropped.

"Never use that voice again," The Icha Icha Author stated while pointing a weak finger at the blond.

"Whatever, Sakura you sleep with Yami, I'll sleep on the floor with Hinata," asserted the blond shinobi after reverting to his normal voice. A small point of his finger showed Sakura where to go, if she somehow didn't know already.

"Fine, whatever," complained the pink-haired ninja as she walked over to the bed. An arm blocked her from going any further, Jiraiya's arm to be exact. "No, I _insist_ that Naruto sleeps in that bed," stated the sennin.

"I insist that Sakura sleeps in that bed," the kitsune-container said in a matter-of fact form.

"You"

"Sakura

"You"

"Sakura"

"You"

"Sakura"

Hinata and Yami were dizzying from watching the two go back and forth. The volley of names ended with a glare from both sides. The two konoichi, if not Sakura too, were getting annoyed. Although, Yami was the first to try to break up the argument. The brown-haired ninja stopped leaning on the wall and knelt on the edge of the bed.

"What? You don't want to sleep with me, Naruto-kun," Yami said while seductively closing her eyes and leaning toward the blond. Her loose robe revealing quite a lot of cleavage. Naruto shirked a bit at her sudden movements, but let a small blush appear over his face when he saw the semi-open front of her robe. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was writing down little perverted tidbits on a tablet.

Yami moved her head closer to Naruto's and soon their cheeks were touching. Naruto couldn't move, his body was frozen in shock, "Umm. No it's..not that. it's just...," Naruto started his plea but couldn't finish for he felt Yami's lips purse open and the smooth edge of her tongue rub up against the skin located a few centimeters away from his ear.

"Come on..." her voice trailed into the blond's ear, leaving a deep, resonating echo in his ear drums.

Sakura was just as shocked as Naruto, "Her affection for Naruto grew at an almost...unnatural rate," she thought.

Hinata, not wanting to lose _her_ Naruto,got up, and took a stance similar to Yami's. "But Naruto, I thought you wanted to sleep with me," whispered the Hyuuga, letting her moist breath touch his ear. Now Naruto had one girl on each cheek, one dilemma on each girl, and two dilemmas he could not solve without upsetting one of the girls.

Naruto sighed, "Play Rock-Paper-Scissors," he stated with his eyes closed.

"Ehhhh?" questioned both of the girls.

"Hurry up, I want to go to bed," Sakura chimed in.

"Fine," said the girls in perfect sync.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors" Hinata wins with a rock while Yami loses with a scissors.

"K, Hinata wins, I'll sleep on the ground and Sakura can sleep in the bed with Yami," the Kyuubi-container added sleepily as he jogged to the bathroom to change.

"Ohh no you don't," insisted the toad Sennin, "You're sleeping with Yami."

Naruto stopped and yawned. "Rock won, don't anger the rock gods with your crap," finished the blond before the bathroom door was closed with an orange-wearing shinobi behind it.

"Troublesome," The Icha Icha author finished as he walked out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The sun basked the land in an orange glow while the waves crashed into the sand, the perfect yin-yang relationship. Tenpi let the sea breeze rustle his now brown muscle-shirt. He finished the sake bottle in his hand with a chug and turned towards the four ninja. "You didn't think Jiraiya would bring you here without a reason did you?," said Tenpi toward the Konoha ninja.

"Oh he had a reason, that pervert," Naruto grumbled illegibly.

"What was that Naruto?" Hinata implored.

"Nothing," The azure-eyed answered.

"I'm going to teach you how to use chakra fields offensively," instructed Tenpi. The pink, blond, and lavender-haired ninja raised an eyebrow while Yami just yawned and crossed her arms as she had already learned this.

The slightly alcoholic man drunkly wobbled towards the low tide, and drove his empty sake bottle into the sand at a highly awkward angle. "You must push a strong, dense wave of chakra through the diluted, weak chakra in the chakra field to create a strong, invisible, physical wave of chakra. You must break this bottle before the tide takes it. "Yami, you can help them, but don't break the bottle or I'll have to drink another." The man finished his sentence with a drunken grin.

"See yah later," Tenpi finished with a wave and walked to the house.

"I'll break the bottle first! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted. A small aura appeared around the blond's body. Soon the aura blasted out in a blue nova. Nothing happened. Sakura and Hinata tried. No results.

Yami sighed, " This is going to take awhile."

"I must not be using enough chakra," the shinobi thought. The kitsune-container molded chakra again, pushing more and more chakra into the aura. The other ninja looked at him. Soon the tint of the chakra turned a deep red. Yami licked her lips, an action which only Sakura noticed. The aura blasted away in a blood red nova. Sakura, Yami, and Hinata were blasted back 15 feet from the explosion. A 15 foot wide crater formed around the blond. Any sand within five feet of the shinobi turned to slick glass. The bottle melted into a molten lump.

Luckily, the three konoichi were just trusted back and not burned to death. "Damn, Naruto," Yami divulged while dazed, " You're supposed to focus the chakra on a small area in front of you, behind you or from any limb or angle. You're not supposed to make an aura around your body and stick inhuman chakra levels into it." Yami grabbed her head with her palm as did the other konoichis to try to stop her world from spinning.

"Yeah Naruto," Sakura affirmed, "and I wouldn't use red chakra next time. It makes Yami all...horny," This statement sent a blush to Yami's countenance.

"I..uh..don't know...what you mean," the brunette stated nervously. The Hyuuga narrowed her glare at the brown-haired konoichi.

"Yeah, let's hope so," grumbled the heiress.

The blond picked up a chunk of driftwood and dug it into the sand. "Here, Sakura, Hinata, you still have to complete the task so try it on this."

It took another two or so hours before Hinata could get it, even with her advanced chakra control.

The Hyuuga heiress knelt on the sand, panting. A few moments later she passed out from chakra exhaustion. "Now we just have to wait for Sakura," Naruto observed as he examined his hand. The blond pulled out a deck of cards and soon Naruto and Yami were playing some sort of "ninja card game."

(One Hour Later)

Sakura was still not able to use the technique."God Sakura, hurry up!" Yami shouted. The sun was already setting and a deep orange glow controlled the land.

"She just needs some motivation," Naruto declared. The Kyuubi-container quickly moved behind Sakura and latched on to her back with his arms. "Sakura, I will not let go until you blast me off," Five seconds later, Naruto was soaring through the air like a dove. Except doves...don't fly headfirst into a tree.

"That'll teach you!" the pink-haired ninja shouted while raising her fist in rage.

"Hey, it worked," the blond jinchuriki commented with a tree-induced concussion.

Yami could only sweat drop at Naruto's antics and Sakura's rage.

The brunette picked up Hinata by the shoulder and started off towards the house, "Come on you two, it's probably time for dinner," The orange-wearing ninja and the Sasuke fangirl soon followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (Two weeks later)

"Come on, Naruto," Yami said, "Can't you sleep with me tonight."

Hinata answered for him, "No."

"Yami, You've been asking that for the past two weeks," The blond whined.

"But Naruto, you can't let one girl have you forever," Yami stated in an absolute manner.

"Fine, I'll sleep in your bed on weekends, but no more," Naruto replied sleepily. Yami let out a light, high-pitched fangirl squeal.

"Hinata, can you turn off the light, please," the shinobi continued.

"Gladly," The Hyuuga said seductively. A click and the coming of the pitch-black darkness signified that the lights had been turned off. Naruto felt a body straddling his abs.

"Hinata?" he whispered quietly.

"None other," the heiress quietly replied, moving her body so she was lying on top of the shinobi.

"Naruto, do you know what we haven't done in a while?" the Hyuuga cooed, letting her moist breath blow over the blond's mouth.

The blond jinchuriki licked his lips to taste her breath, if not to signify other things. "What?" he replied in a gentle voice, moving his head closer to hers. Soon, their noses were touching.

"This," Hinata said, seductively letting her voice fade away at the end. Both ninja closed their eyes and soon the space between their lips was gone. They were both locked in a passionate kiss. Small, pleasurous moans came from both sides. Naruto licked Hinata's lips, seeking passage. The lavender-eyed konoichi pursed her lips open enough so his tongue could pass. Soon both tongues were battling for dominance.

"Man, Hinata tastes great," thought Jiraiya's pupil as he licked the insides of her mouth. The Hyuuga was the first to break the kiss. After all, everyone needs air.

"I love you, Naruto-kun," the heiress said while spreading kisses down Naruto's neck.

"I love you too, Hinata-chan," the blond replied while a shiver went down his spine. The cause; a small, white bite-mark on his neck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It's about time they fell asleep," Sakura mumbled as she got out of her bed, "They've been making-out for like two-hours."

A near-by clock struck midnight. It's deep, loud bells resonated in the silent room. The mostly-useless ninja plopped down on the edge of her bed and stared at the peaceful sight before her. Hinata was holding onto Naruto like she would die without him while Naruto was spread out and drooling. The sight made her strike a smile. She turned her head and saw Yami sleeping like a baby. "Uhhh..."

Sakura got off the bed, crossed the room (without stepping on the sleeping couple), and slowly opened the door so it wouldn't make a squeak. The pink-haired konoichi roamed the hall till she found the front door. She traveled out of the house in her robes and decided to lie in a nearby field.

Sakura picked up a dandelion and rotated it between her index and middle finger.

"I've spent one year training with the Hokage, 3 months training with Jiraiya, and two weeks training with Yami and Tenpi," the green-eyed ninja said to herself, "But I want to spend an eternity with Sasuke." A small tear slid down Sakura's muscular yet tender cheek. "Sasuke, I just want you to see me." A secondary tear was shed from her eye. "Sasuke, I just want you to be close to me."

A deathly-white face appeared over hers, black tendrils of his hair flailing everywhere, and his blood red Sharingan eyes ablaze. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm closer than you might think," he spoke in an almost insane voice and had a demented smirk on his pale face. That was the last thing she saw before blacking out.


End file.
